Sleep fighter
by Agent BM
Summary: Gloyd keeps beating people up in his sleep and he doesn't know why, so it's up to the sugar rush racers to find out why and help him, I suck at summaries. This is a parody of the regular show episode of the same name
1. Chapter 1

** Sleep fighter**

** I don't own wreck it ralph, this is a parody of the regular show episode sleep fighter**

Ch. 1

it was late at night in the game of sugar rush and everyone was peacefully sleeping in their beds, almost everyone. At the muttonfudge house Taffyta was peacefully sleeping and dreaming that she just won a big race. She didn't notice the door open and someone enter her bedroom. She woke up when she felt someone punch her in the face, the person was Gloyd who was still sleeping.

"Gloyd? What're you doing in my house?" Asked Taffyta

Taffyta screamed as Gloyd continued to hit her harder and harder

(The next morning)

Vanellope drove up to the starting line where she saw the racers yelling at Gloyd

"I swear I don't remember beating you all up" said Gloyd scared

"What's going on here?" asked Vanellope

"Gloyd keeps beating us up in his sleep" said Jubileena angrily

"I swear I don't remember anything, I'm not violent unless I need to be" said Gloyd

"You have to do something about this president vanellope" said candlehead

"What do you want me to do, this problem is between you guys, unless this is a royal problem when someone is in danger from getting killed or I'm involved, I can't help you" said Vanellope

"Miss President" whined Taffyta

"This is not my problem" said Vanellope

(Later that night)

Vanellope was sound asleep dreaming that she and Rancis were getting married when she heard a crashing sound in her room. She woke up to see Gloyd broke into her house and was walking toward her. She screamed until Gloyd knocked her out

(Next day)

Vanellope was at the starting line with the other racers. she had a black eye and was putting a special cream on it that would help it heal faster

"Okay now it's a royal problem" said Vanellope


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Are you sure this'll work?" asked Gloyd as Vanellope tied him up to his bed and the racers set up cameras everywhere in the room

"Absolutely, these licorice ropes are the strongest we can find" said Vanellope

"I understand what the ropes are for, but what about these cameras?" Asked Gloyd

"We're just gonna watch you sleep. We think your fighting is being caused by night terrors, if we can see what kind of dreams you're having, then we might be able to cure you" said Taffyta

"But what if I break out and beat you all up again?" Asked Gloyd

"Rancis is outside wearing my old devil dog attack suit" said Vanellope as she and the other racers prepared to leave "Now get some shut eye and remember, We're watching you" said Vanellope as she turned the lights off and ran to a struck outside with the other racers

"You ready Rancis?" Asked Vanellope to Rancis who was wearing a puffy suit

"I'm ready, and by the way why do you have this suit anyway?" asked Rancis

"I got a devil dog as a pet and tried to teach him to be nice, it took a week but he's nice now, he's pretty loving and playful once you get to know him and he's a great guard dog when I'm not around" said Vanellope

"That's cool I guess" said Minty

The racers watched the cameras for hours and taking turns sleeping. It was Candleheads turn to watch the cameras when she noticed Gloyd moving

"Hey guys wake up" said Candlehead

The racers woke up and walked to the monitors, Gloyd was moving and struggling to get free

"Turn up the volume" said Taffyta

"Get off me you creeps" shouted Gloyd as he started to break through the ropes

"Whatever he's seeing its intense" said Nougetsia

Gloyd broke through the ropes

"He's out" Shouted Swizzle

"Im gonna turn your face into a meatball pizza shouted Gloyd as he threw the cameras everywhere

Gloyd walked outside

"You're up Rancis" said Vanellope

"Don't make me go out there" begged Rancis scared

Taffyta pushed him out an locked the doors

The racers watched in horror as Gloyd beat up Rancis

"The suit's not working" shouted Rancis as Gloyd threw the suit at the truck and beat rancis up even harder

"Poor Rancis" said Vanellope

"He'll be fine" said Candlehead


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Rancis was lying on Vanellopes couch with an ice pack on his head. Vanellopes devil dog came up and licked him.

"Thanks uh, what's his name Nellie?" asked Rancis

"Spike" said Vanellope

"Thanks spike" said Rancis

"Well last nights plan failed miserably, what do we do now?" Asked Citrusella

" The only thing I can do, i have to go away for a while" said Gloyd sadly

"Gloyd you can't leave" said Taffyta

"Look at me, I'm a monster in my sleep. I got me a place to stay in that judge dredd game and I'm leaving until I can control myself, I'm sorry" said Gloyd as he prepared to leave but candlehead stopped him

"Everyone to the surveillance room, I discovered something" shouted Candlehead

(Surveillance room)

Candlehead was showing a funny video where a man got kicked in the balls by an ostrich. Everyone laughed

"Ok that's not what I wanted to show you, this is what I wanted to show you" said candlehead as she showed last nights video, on gloyd's face there was something in his sweat "Let me enhance the picture"

The picture enhanced to show 3 strange creatures

"Thats creepy" said Rancis

"What is that?" Asked Vanellope

"Do you recognize these things Gloyd?" Asked Adorabeezle

"Oh no" said Gloyd

(Flashback)

Gloyd was babysitting for one of the candy people

"I'll be back late, are you sure you can handle her?" asked a peppermint mother

"Absolutely" said Gloyd

"Goodbye My little peppermint pie, I'll see you later" said the mom before leaving for work

Gloyd grabbed the tv remote

"Now it's time to be responsible" said Gloyd as he turned the tv on to a show with purple creatures and a robber

"Wait mr. Robber, don't you wanna play?" asked a purple creature

"You Huggies stay away from me" said the robber

"I know, let's give him a hug" said a huggie

"Yay"

"Lame" said Gloyd before changing the channel

"You're watching the action packed movie channel. and now back to Explosions and Car crashes 3" said the tv announcer

"Alright, now this is gonna be good" said Gloyd

the baby began to cry

"Whats wrong? Are you hungry? Did you fill up your diaper?" Asked Gloyd

the baby cried louder. Gloyd sighed and changed the channel back to the huggies. The baby stopped crying as the Huggies hugged the robber

"There, you happy now?" Asked Gloyd

The hug the robber got caused him to explode into glitter

"Now he's beautiful" said a huggie

"Lets sing the glitter song" said a huggie

"Ok now that was freaky" said Gloyd

"Oh no, more trouble. Huggies, hug" said the Huggies before hugging a troll and causing him to explode

"Why won't they stop hugging people?" asked Gloyd scared

"Help me" begged a homeless man before exploding into glitter

"Wanna hug?" Asked a huggie

(end flashback)

"I tried turning off the tv and changing the channel to anything, but when I did the baby would cry louder than before. They played all 8 seasons, 257 episodes. When the mom came back i was curled up on the floor crying" said Gloyd

"That's why you're beating us up at night, you're having nightmares about them and you're trying to fight back" said Jubileena

"I can't take it anymore, how do I get them out of my head?" Asked Gloyd

"I have an idea, we'll meet in the throne room tonight" said Candlehead


End file.
